In recent years, touch pads, or capacitive sensor devices, have become increasing integrated in various industries and product lines. Due to the increasing popularity of “tablet” personal computers (PCs), there is a growing need for large touch screens.
Ideally, the signals from the sensors in touch screens are received by dedicated receivers at the system controlling the touch screen. However, in larger devices, such an arrangement may be extremely costly and may require an undesirably high amount of space, due to the individual receivers.